


Afflictions

by Shutterbug23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Clarke!Musician, Clexa, Clexa on a motorcycle, College, Comfort, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Healing, Lexa!Med Student, PTSD, Rape, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbug23/pseuds/Shutterbug23
Summary: Warning: There will only be one chapter where there is a sexual assault scene, it will not be overly graphic, and I hope will be written in a tasteful manner. I will add this warning to the top of the chapter as well as a line across the page so you are able to skip the scene if need be. The rest of this story has to do with the healing process and aftermath of sexual assault.Clarke and Lexa have been dating for about six months when Clarke's band hits the road for a tour. Lexa tags along and learns that not everything is as it seems in Clarke's background when they run into a man that sends Clarke running in New York. Follow them through a journey of heartbreak, trauma, comfort, and healing as they find their ways through college, life, and relationships.





	Afflictions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I have temporarily put my other two fics on hold, Black Star (Sanvers) and Teach Me, Tempt Me (Clexa) to work on this new one. No fear though, they will be completed! This is a particularly hard story for me to write because it is so close to my heart but I hope you all stick with me on this journey. This first chapter is just a series of scenes leading you up to where the story will actually start. I am currently in pre-production for a short film (Check us out at www.acastleforemily.com or on Instagram/facebook/twitter @acastleforemily) and am quite busy. But, I hope to update this story every week and am shooting at Saturday for an update day. Can't wait to hear what you think about it!

Prologue

 

Clarke ran, her purse haphazardly thrown over her shoulder and heels in hand as she raced towards her car. She threw it in reverse and sped out of the parking lot of the apartment complex, making it to the nearest Dunkin Donuts before needing to pull over. Her fingers clenched the steering wheel until they turned pale and she stared out the window at the bright neon lights for longer than she could remember. Her breath came in uneven and harsh gasps and as she hit her head against her hands she realized that tears were streaming down them.

She furiously wiped at her face with shaking hands, her lips pursed together as she tried to hold back a sound between a cry and a scream. Her palms slammed against the steering wheel in anger as her head fell back against the seat and she stared at the ceiling, tears freely flowing down her face.

She stared at the clock ’12:25’ Happy Easter to her.

***

“What do you mean you’re leaving the band Clarke? We can’t do this without you, you’re our fucking lead singer.” Octavia yelled as soon as she answered the phone.

“I just, I can’t right now O, my mom isn’t doing well, I need to be there for her, the band is just taking up too much of my time.

“I can’t believe this Clarke… we have a gig this weekend, what are we supposed to do?”  
“Look I said I’m sorry, I’ll give you the names of some girls in my class who might be interested in filling in alright?”

“What-fucking-ever Clarke.”

***

“O… please believe me… I’m so sorry that I left you guys hanging, I just, there was a lot going on. More than I can talk about. But if you still need a lead singer, I’d love to come back. I miss you and Jasper.”

“And how do I know you won’t just bail on us again? Clarke it’s been over 6 months and you’ve given us nothing but radio silence.”

“I know O… and I’m sorry, I promise it won’t happen again, just give me another chance, I need this.”

“Fine. One chance, you so much as miss one practice and you’re out. This Tuesday 7pm, the usual place.”

“Thanks O.”

***

“Lexa, it’s Friday, come out with me tonight and I swear I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the weekend,” Anya begged as she dramatically flopped down on the bed beside her younger sister.

“You swear? I have a test on Tuesday that I really need to study for, I can’t spend the whole weekend partying with you Anya…”

Her eyes lit up as she crossed her fingers over her heart, “Promise! Get dressed, we’ll meet Lincoln and everyone else there, his girlfriend’s band is playing tonight.” Anya said as she smirked and walked out of the room.

The sisters arrived just after 9 and headed straight for the bar, Anya focusing on ordering their drinks as Lexa took in the club around them. A small front from what she could tell, with a bar and a few tables around it, to the back was a door that led to what she assumed was a dance floor and where the band was playing..

Drinks in hand they made their way through the crowd of people before catching Lincoln’s eye and heading over to where he was sitting, in a booth in the back corner of the club. 

“It’s good to see you Lex,” Lincoln smiled and wrapped her in a friendly hug.

“You too Linc, how are classes going?”

“They’re going well, some are pretty rough, yours?”

“Big test on Tuesday that I’m not ready for.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Lincoln smiled as they took their seats with the rest of their friends. They alternated who saved their table as the rest headed towards the dance floor, the band was to be on till 10:30 and Lexa had to admit, they were pretty good.

The group, slightly out of breath, headed off of the floor and sat back down in the booth as Lincoln nodded to everyone and left to grab another round of drinks.

She checked her phone as she headed off of the dance floor, ’10:25’

“You guys have been awesome, thank you so much, we are Made Up Affliction and we are here every Friday night!” Clarke yelled as the band began packing up and getting off of the stage. 

Lexa waved her hand a few times to get Anya’s attention before motioning to the bathroom. She roller her eyes at the absurdly long line and wished, not for the first time, that she was a male for faster bathroom use. She scrolled through Facebook and Instagram, shot off a few slightly drunks texts that she was sure she would regret in the morning, and looked up to realize it was her turn. 

As she made her way back to the table she noticed that a few more people had joined them, she eyed the blonde from behind and let her gaze wander slowly down her figure smirking slightly as she took in the way her ass looked in tight jeans.

She walked over to the table and stopped next to the blonde, she waited a moment until brilliant blue eyes met hers and winked, “Nice pants, they’d look better on my floor.”

Anya coughed as she almost spit out her drink, “Lexa… meet Clarke, Octavia’s friend, Lincoln’s girlfriend.”

Lexa’s eyes widened as her cheeks flushed and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, she stuck out her other hand, “Nice to meet you…”

***

A door slammed and Lexa looked up from her sprawl of books and notebooks to see Anya walking in, “You know. I still cannot believe she not only agreed to go on a date with you after that disaster, but she’s now your girlfriend…”

“What can I say, I have a way with the ladies.”

Anya rolled her eyes before flopping on the couch, “You almost done nerd, we’ve got to meet everyone soon.”

“Yeah, give me thirty minutes and I’ll be at a good stopping point.”

“Lex.. we have to be there in an hour.”

“Shit what time is it?”

“8:00, I told you I’d be here an hour before so you could get ready and we would be on time,” Anya sat up and shot her a look of despair.

“Sorry An, it’s just getting down to finals and and I’m really stressed, I shouldn’t even be going out tonight, maybe it would be-“

“Don’t you even finish that sentence Lexa Woods.”

“But maybe it would be better if I just stayed home tonight, I’m so stressed I won’t be any fun,”

“I’ll feed you tequila shots until you’re fun, don’t you worry. Now close the books and go get ready.”

Lexa sighed as she stared down at the papers, this was as good of a place to take a break as any she guessed. She nodded, marked her place, and began putting her books away.

“If I fail these finals… you have to tell mom and dad.”

Anya rolled her eyes, “Like that would happen.”

***

“Hey babe, how’d your final go?” Clarke greeted her girlfriend with a kiss.

“I think it was alright, there were a couple tricky problems but for the most part I think I got it, at least enough to pass… I hope.” Lexa returned the kiss before tossing her arm around Clarke as they began walking towards her bike, “How was yours?”

“It was great! I think Marcus really liked the song I chose for my final, it won’t just be graded off of that, but it is a huge part of it.”

“Speaking of… am I ever going to be able to hear this mystery song?” 

“Yeah… eventually, I just, there’s something missing with it still.”

Lexa laughed as the two buckled their helmets and climbed on, she tapped Clarke’s leg once before starting the bike and they took off toward’s Lexa’s apartment. She loved riding and was glad they were hitting warmer weather. She imaged all the places she was going to take Clarke over the summer. 

They pulled into a parking spot and headed upstairs, Lexa chatting away about the day before noticing how quiet Clarke had become, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just, I need to ask you something, and I want you to consider it before you react alright?”

Lexa furrowed her brow in confusion and worry as she slowly nodded.

“So… the band wants to do something this summer, this being the summer before senior year and all. They mapped up a route, from here to New York and want to go on tour for the summer, but it would take up pretty much the whole summer. I told them I would go on one condition, that you were able to come with me. So what do you say? Do you want to go on tour?”


End file.
